


Turn The Radio Up

by ConsultingHunterofGallifrey



Category: Twittibal
Genre: M/M, musician au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingHunterofGallifrey/pseuds/ConsultingHunterofGallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Musician AU] While pursuing his dreams of being a musician, Dodger Charger arrives (against his will) to Baltimore. There, he meets his idol, music superstar Bentley Lecter, and ends up pursuing another dream as well…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn The Radio Up

**Author's Note:**

> All characters used here kinda belong to their respective RPers.

Dodger's fingers strummed nervously on his guitar case. The bus from Detroit to Los Angles had to take a detour to Baltimore. Road work. And to top it off, the bus had to stay there overnight for maintenance. He sighed. He knew he should've saved up for the plane ticket instead. How was he going to meet a big producer and make all his dreams come true if he had to wait in freaking Baltimore? 

Still, it'd be nice to leave Satan's Carriage. It was crowded, hot, and stuffy. And all the people on the bus! The screaming kids. The snoring guy right behind him. And this one really annoying woman next to him, loudly recounting her life-changing trip to the gynecologist's to some woman named "Nancy" on the phone. In explicit detail.

He kept tapping on the guitar case.

"Do ya mind, dear? Ya bein' very annoying…" Gynecology woman said.

"30 minutes, Dodge…" He thought.

Dodger Charger wanted to be a musician. He'd loved music since he was a little boy. He remembered listening to his Uncle Dean's Walkman all the time as a kid. He knew all the words to Queen and David Bowie. And he still kept the guitar his biological father, Sam Winchester, had given him, back before he…

Well, he wasn't exactly around anymore. 

For the latter half of his life, he lived with his adopted father, Cain Hair, and his (also adopted) brothers, Sandy Lord and Jim "Shorty" Short. And he loved them so very much. They had been at the bus station to see him off. He'd hugged them all goodbye and set off to Los Angles.

"When I get back, I'm gonna have it all." He had said.

Hopefully it was worth the death of his gag reflex.

\---

They finally arrived in Baltimore. He got off the bus. They had offered the riders a place to sleep on the bus if they needed to, but luckily Dodge had a cousin in the area. He dialed up Paul.

"Yo, Baby." He said on the phone, using his nickname.

"Dodger? Long time no call."

"Yeah, sorry. I was getting prepared to go to LA. Buuuuut I'm being held here against my will. Could you let me crash at your place? Pleeease?"

Baby was quiet a moment. "Sorry, Dodge. My place is a little occupied at the moment."

Dodger heard a man's voice in the background. "What is it, Baby?"

He smirked. "Babes? Do you got a boyfriend?"

"What? No! Saw and I are in a strictly platonic relationship."

"'Saw'?" He laughed. "What kinda name is…?"

"Saul."

"Aw, you have a pet name for him!"

Baby sighed and chuckled. Dodge could tell he was shaking his head. "Dodge, no. I'm sorry. I've got no room. You'll have to slum it elsewhere. Talk to you later."

Dodger hung up.

\---

He headed to a coffee shop. Unfortunately, they didn't take cards and he was out of bills. He didn't know where the ATM was. Just his luck. "This day's getting better." He mumbled.

He headed for a nearby alley and sat on a crate, strumming his guitar. He hummed out a tune. A Beatles song, and started to sing:

"Oh! Darling, if you leave me,  
I'll never make it alone,  
Believe me when I tell you,  
I'll never do you no harm,  
Believe me darling."

He kept singing, some passersby tossed coins into his case. He smiled. Maybe he could get enough to get a hotel room. He kept playing Beatles songs.

He didn't know he'd be even luckier.

One bystander walked over to him. "Excuse me. You're quite good."

Dodger stopped playing. He recognized the voice. He looked up and stammered.

There, looking down on him, sun shining behind him like he was Jesus, was the famous Bentley Lecter.

\---

Bentley Lecter was a musical prodigy. He'd been performing professionally since he was fifteen. He specialized in Michael Bublé-eske fair, and classical. But he was also known to be fantastic with a guitar. Dodger had posters of him in his room back home. He idolized the man. 

He also had the biggest crush on him.

"Th-thank you…"

Bentley smiled, holding out his hand. "Bentley Lecter."

"I know who you are, you frustratingly perfect man." Dodger thought. "I'm Dodger Charger." He said.

"Well, Dodger. I was wondering if you'd like to spend a little time with me. Say, coffee?"

Dodger blinked. Was Bentley Lecter asking him to coffee?

Bentley Lecter was asking him to coffee.

BENTLEY "VOICE OF AN ANGEL" LECTER WAS ASKING HIM TO COFFEE.

He had to play it cool. Keep it together…

"COFFEE! …Y-yes. I… I would like that. Th-there's a place right next to us. Shall we?"

Bentley chuckled. "Indeed there is. I'll let you put your guitar away…"

Dodger looked to his small crowd. "Just let me finish "Blackbird"…"

Bentley nodded. "Alright."

Dodger grinned and sang his heart out. Suddenly, Baltimore didn't seem so awful.

**Author's Note:**

> "O Darling" is by The Beatles, natch.


End file.
